Kelly the Roman Warrior part 2 The plauges of Gaul
by KingAurthr2
Summary: Kells is back but their is a evil palgue in Gaul and is Swaron really ded!
1. Chapter 1 Salandoris arrival

It was 10 year atfer Kelly the roman warrior part 1 and Kells was back in Roman wiht the Ceaser she had recsued him form the Godzilla and drak amy of Sauron. The Ceser had gotten old and so now he hard maked Kells be new ceser of Roman but he was jelping her to run the county and their was aslo Drakucla who hard moved in with them and he was the roman general who ran all of teh armys. Elkus now had gotten huge gohst alteners and he was very strong and Kells also had the balde of Athnena to gif her the powar. One day Kells was siting on the throne of Romean and Drakulca was sitting next to her aswell her farther had gone to a meating for Kelly wile she talked to the poeple ot roman. Kells had takled to a few pesnent about ther farms and other stuff and suddeny in throw the door there came a musteryis figure! it was a old looking man and he was dresed in a old brown clok and a hood and in hiss hands was a wallking stick maked form a piace of old wood. "Welcome" sayed Kells "are you hear to speak to me" "yes I am i have come very far" sayed the man misteriously "ok what do you want" "I come form a far off land hyndred of miles away form this palce my people haf been strickken by a evil sikness it is rampasing throw our land as we canot sop it so I have combe to Roman for the help" "Hmm" sayed Kells "Drakcula wat do you think off this man" and so Draccula look at man "I think we shold help" meintion daruckal "if threr is a bad palgue we dont want this on teh Roman lands if it will kill all the people do we" "no that is ture" relied Kells "ok misteryois man we will help you my farther can take over Roman wile I am gorn what is your name" "My nam is called Salandorus I can leed you to my lands" the old man sayed "ok I will meet you back in few daies I need to get my taem back together" "That is good plan" relied Sanaldorius and so Kelly and Drakcula got up and went to get the rest of team back!


	2. Chapter 2 An Old Firend

Kells went and gotted Elkus out of his stabel and sayed "Hello Elkus we have got a new qjeust there is a evil sickness and we need to ingestigate it!" "As you say my ladye I will come with you on quest" "Thank you Elkus yous will be of great help now come with me we ned to go and look for Tutenskahmun and see if can come with us" and so Kells gotten onto Elkus and rode off to the desret for Tutkenamuns tempel. She stops off at Roman for finding dracukla and he also came to. After a few ours of traveling they had maked it to the dessert temple of Tutenkhamin and his mine aswell were Kelly had kill balrog now it was back working aggain and had alot miners in there and Kells nock on Tutenskahns door but he did not answer "Mauybe he is inside mine" mentin Draicula "yes" agree Kelly and so then did on go inside the mine. Inside was torrches flickering on teh walls and alot of stone walls and inside the stone walls was gold for what Tutenskahmun and his miners had been mining out of stone. In the big kamber in the middel they found tiutenkhamun and Kells went and shoke his hand "hello again Tutenkhanmun how have you been" "Very well thanks you Kelly my mine is making alot of gold how has you and the Caser been" "Good but earliyr a muysterious mane came to Roman he was talking about a drak plague that has infesteced the land will you come and help us" "Of course" rylied Tutenskahmun and Kells nodds "Thank you" "Hmm maybve we need one more to come with us 3 mite not be enouf" sayed Drackula "ok" sayed Kells "We will hold a tounament in Roman and wooever can beat me and Elkus in a fight can join our team" "Good idea" showted Tutnkhanum and so they all heads back to Roman.


	3. Chapter 3 Kells Tournament

Back in Roman Kells went and put out a notice onto the news borwd and it sayed "Special tornament to be hold in the Kollosiuem tomorrow mornding the winner will get 100 roman dollars and aslo get a chance to come on a quest with the Ceaser Kelly!" "That will get many poeple to come" sayed Tuntekshanm "But will any of them have the strongth" mention Dracukla "i hope so" relied Kells and so they waited until tomrow for the tournament. In the morning Kelly and Dracukla and Tutenamun all went to colosium and at the colloisyum was alot of people who had red the notice "ok" showted Kells "All off the compentitors will fihght in the tournament and the winnr will battel against me and my friend Elkus if they wins they will get to join me on an impornat quest" and the crowed cheered at Kelly. "Whoever spill frist blood wins battel" and so the battels began. First up was a battle between a minotawr who had turned good VS a masive barbarian with 2 massive axes in his hands and a thrid even biggar axe on his back. The minotauyr charged at the barbarian and he swung his axe down hard onto the minotaur but he delected it with his horn and then he did a horn slice onto the Babarians bodie but the bararian blocks with axe and uses his 2nd axe to smashe into the minotwar and he had got the first blord so he won. The second battle was Elrond form Lord of the Rings and he was against Spiderman and so Elnord ran at spiderman with his sword and swung the sword at Spider but he fires his web guns and the spuder webs stuck arowned Elronds sword balde and stickied it and so elrond showted in anger and flung his sword onto the grownd and pull out a elve nife form his belt and tries to cut Spidermane and spiderman was dodging the nife and then Spidderman tried to do a kick on Eldrond to trip him up but Elrond he had the speed and he lept out of way and instead spiderman kick onto the edge of the collosium! and so Elrond quikly cut him on the bodie with a nife so some blord spill and he had got the first blood so he won.


	4. Chapter 4 kollosieum kolamity

The three battle was a fight betwen Boudciaa who had come all the way from England for the tournament and she had a spaer and small shield she was going VS a lizardmen who had a big stone club and a bow and arrows maked from bone. The lizardman maked the frist move and he put a arrow onto his bow and aimed onto Boiducia and she showted "Not to fast filthy lizardman" and took her spear and nock the arrow out of air "hisssss" the lizardman spat "Wow shes good" mention Drackula "yes she is maybve she will efen be able to beat Kells" relied Tutenskahum. Then he lizardman tried to use his stone club to smahs Boudica but she block with her shield and thurst her speare at lizardman and he was stabbs and some green lizard blord spill out onto floor and she had won. The last battle of round 1 was a man in a balck cloak and hood and this man was VS Sirious Black form Harry potter and so they both step into the collosium for fighting. Siros black toke out a wand but suddeny the man in black cloak took off his cloake and underneth it was Edawrd Cullen his bodie look half like a ghoast and on his head was a red tatto of an evil eye "HAHAHA" laufed the Cullen loudly "I managed to enter your pathefic tourament Kells and now I will destory it and you!" and out of his cloak he pulls a bomb oh no! "Edward not you again I thowght we kill you in part 1!" showted Drackula angirly "Haha you now nothing" sayed Edaward and then he lit the bomb on fire! Kells tries to pull out sword of Athnena and get the holy golden avnenger wings but it woldnt be fast enouf the bomb was going to esplode! But then quickly Siurous Balck showted "Bombuis defusius" and the fire on bomb wented out and then Kelly got the wings and spoke in the AthenaKells voice "I will kill you this time Ewdard!" but he turns into a half ghost bat and laufed "Haha this is nonly the beginning" and flew away into the skie before Kells cold catch him. "This must be worst than we thought my ladye" mention Elkus "Yes it must" relied Darkula "We must find a new ally in this tournament as quikly as possibel"


	5. Chapter 5 the Road to Gaul

"Ok brave wariors it looks like this is a worser than we thought" sayed Kells and Darkula contunued "Yes it is we halve decided that any off the 4 winers will get 100 roman dollars and can come and join me and Kells and Tutenskahmu on quiest" and the crowd cheered. "I will aid you" sayed bowdica "I will aswell" mention Serious black "me too your going to need all the help you can get" said Elrod and then minotaur yellowed "I will come two" and so Kells lead them all back to Salandaoris. "OK my team is ready for the misson" siad Kells to Salandoris and he whispered mysteriously "OK my friends flollow me and be prepared the roads to my homeland can be very dangerous" "We are very strong we arent sacred" relied Kelly "ok but still be safe" and so they set off. Kells was ride Elkus Boodica had her chairiot cracula turns into a bat and flied next to the team Elrond had his horse tutekhamun flewed on a wirlwind maked of sand Sirios got a wizrad broomsticke and the miniotaur didnt need to ride anything becayse he was very big and his legs was long enouf to keep up. They walked for ours and ours as they travelled Kelly was talk to Sanaldorius "So were is this land we are going to" "It is a fare away land calls Gaul I now a town of strong warrior we will camp at when we arrive and their they can tell you abowt the plague and what we know so far" "ok". As they rided onthrow the lands of Roman and gets closer and colser to Gual the farmlands was starting to get a bit black and brown and some diseese on it oh no the plague is spreading" showted slandorius "faster" and so they all started to charge as quik as possibel to the town in gaul!


	6. Chapter 6 Meating with Chief

After few ours more runing they had maked it to the vilage Sandlaoris had talk abowt it was a big village surroonded by a big fence maked form wood and stics and there was a gate and salandoris went up to the gaet and nock on it "Hello is anyone their" and suddeny the gate swung open and insid there was gawlish warroir standing on a sheeld carryed by two moar galulish warriors "yes I am here welcome back to our vilage Salandornis is this the pepole you haf browght back to kure the bad plauge" "yes it is" "ok" and so the man sayed "Hello trafellers my nam is cheif vitalstatisix and this is my warriors Asterix and obelisx and also the druid gefafix we will all go to my hut and talk about wat we no so far" "ok" relyed Kells and so they walk to the cheif hut for the meeting. the chief hut was very big and it was maked of masive stones with sticks ontop and on teh walls was alot shield and sword and skull of oxs and wild bores aswell insid was a coupel torch flickerring on teh walls and so they wented in. "So what kan you tell us about the palgue" sayed Darkalua "we think it came form the north on Gaul at first" menton Getafix "all of the plants was being posioned we sent a few warior to ingetsitgate but they nevar return" "that is bad" "yes it is now we dont now what to do" "If we cold bring back a sampel of the palgue cold you do some studi on it maybve" "hmmm yes i think I could" "ok we weill go and do that" showted Kelly "ok but im sending my two bestest warrior with you they are very powar and some bad stuff cold be out their" "ok we will go with you" mention Asterix "As long as I can bring some wyild boars" yellows obelix and so they setted off.


	7. Chapter 7 search for clues

After few ours of wallking out of village they kame to a palce were all the plants was dead and it was a fowl stench in the air "this must be the place where the paluge has strikcen!" sayed Kells "ok we needs to split up and look for any clues abowt this evil plage" and so they did. Kelly wented with dracula and obelix Eldrond goes with minotayr and sirus Titenskahum was team up with asterix and Salandoris and the last team was Boodicua and elkus. "all meat back at the village on sundown!" yellowed kelly "ok" they sayed and so eberyone set off. First kells and darkula and Obelisk decieded to go and look arowned for anywhere that a evil cold be hiding soon they did find a large balck cavern "hmm maybve a bad would hide in a cave" spat Darukal and so they did on go in. Kells lightned a torch and they saw a lot rocks and some bat on the ceeling but not much evil but then obelix was lean onto a rock and susdenny the heard a lowd click and the back wall of cave slide open with a clicking nose! "oh no" showted olbeix "look the cave" and the cave went much deeper than they thoghted "should we go and look" "yes" sayed Kells there may be some clue in their" and so they went down into deper cave. this cave was very cold and the walls was damp with somethin it was propably water but maybve it was blord instead shiverred Kelly. In the middel of the 2nd cave there was a old abanoned cawldron and calduron spoon and a old shelve with some bottels on it "all this bottels are empty" sayed Ovelix sadenly and Darkula and kells went to look at the cauldron. it was maked of gold with inlay of skulls on it and smell faintly off dark stuff. "Hmm it looks like this caluldron might haf been use to brew plague" mention Dracuka "oh the dryid Gefatix use a kaldron too" whipsered Oakelix "i think we need to have a word with this getafix" relyed Kells and so they took the skull alcodron and head out of dark caven.


	8. Chapter 8 The crepy Forest

Meanwhale minotaur and Siruos black and Elrond were injestigating nearby forest in was a drak forest with many muchrooms on the flor and big balck trees and some green smokes was trailing arownd bottoms of trees. They was searching for clues and Sirous black had found some footprints on the flore neabry their was much foot maybe 200 foot or more and minotaur sayed "but who wold live in spooky woods" suddenly Elrond sawed a evil red eyes out of behind a tree in the disstance "look over there!" he yellowed "i think emenies is apreching sure enough suddenly from out of tree came a band of orcs it was 5 orks with two hansded axes on theyre backs "quick hide" whuspered Sirous and they jump behind a big flalen log for hiding. the team watch as orks walk passed and elndorn notced that they all hard big tatto of evil red eye on their forehaeds and was covered in nastly plauged boils and sores and theyre asxes was dripp with a green plage slime aswell. suddeny the Orks sopt moving and the leed orc snivved the air "well well what do we harve here!" he explaimed "i smell some fresh vicitims for the master plague!" "oh no" showted minotayr and he jumps out of tree "Go my friends warn Kells and others abowt wat happen hear" "are you sure" mention Sirueus "yes" relyed minotaur "no go before there is not time!" "thank you" and so the Elrond and siurous black jumps out of bushes and runs away back to the meeting palce. Minoatr charges the bad orcs and he gored two of boht horns and kicked a thrid orc in the face and it fell down ded. maybe he cold win after all? But then the leder orc gots his massive two handed plauge dripper axe and swugsn it higher and hihger into the air and cut off minoatur hed with a singel swirpe "haha pathefitc" laufed the ock boss and licked the blord off his axe he also kick the ded bodys off other orkcs "they wear too weak for masters army nonly the strong can fight for him" "yeah" laufed the orther orck that had survived "now we mist go tell master abowt the intrudiers that escaepd!"


	9. Chapter 9 Battel at Sludge river

While eelrond and Minotaur nand also Siruis Black had gorne to the spooky forset Asterix and Tutenshamun and salandoris wented to nearby river to look arowned for klues. at the river the wayter jad been turn horrib drak color and was gone all nasty and slidgy and their was some poisonnous gases coming up off form the water surface in a buig colomn. "oh no" sayed Tutenshakam what haopen here" "i dont not no" replued Asterx and so they look around some more. Soon Salandoris find a lot ded fish on banks of river they had been kill by evil plauge and so he calles to the others "come and looke at this please" and so Asterox and titensjanum came and looks at daed fish aswell. "hmm this is very bad" meinton astirex "the plague must bee spred faster then we thowht" "ok we mist get back to meeting place for telling the others" "good idea" but as they was about to leavbe side of river suddenly a masive CRASH nose came form the water oh no! a huge plauge crocodile leapt out off rivwer and onto bank with a splash it hard green skales cover in slime and slkidge and aslo some mosses on there and it was gnarling its teeth very loud GNRAL GNARL GNARAL and then it lunged its masive jaws onto titenskahmun at the last second he blockes with his stave! "aghh" showted Salandoris "crocodiels dont not live on Gaul what is this evil!" and then the corkodile swipped its spikety tail arowned and strucken Tutenshaman on the legs and he started to bled blood onto the flore. just then Asterix pull out his majic poiosn and drinks it suddenly and gots the super strongth and he got his powar fist and punches dile right ontop of its spiney nose hard GNAREL went crocidile and it slash with huge klaw but Axterix punch claws aswell and then he did final punch onto crocodiels bodie and then it was defeated "that was close" whspered slanadoris "yes" sayed Tutenskahmun and then he looks down at his wound it was bleded qite badenly meanwhile Asterix was looking at bodie of dilo and he saw a color maked of black metal around neck of it maked form black iron and on it was painted a evil red symbol of a eye or somethin like that and attacked to it was key maked of sliver of red metal with bit of balck metal mixed into it aswell. "hmm this might be usful" and so he grabs key "ok we bettar get Tutenkamun back to healing him" and so they didnon set off for the meating palce.


	10. Chapter 10 Teams meet up

the final team of Elkus and Boudicea was also scearching nearby arena for some clues aswell. they was loking around a moorland with stone and fearns and some spikey bush and aslo the skie had turn greay and it was strat to rain. for a while they didnot find any clue and eljus started to talk to boudieca "so whatye brougt you back to roman boucedica it has been a long time" "I hard come form a messange sent in the nite about a dark plauge that had happen on Gaul it sayed that many gauls had died so I decieded to go to Roman to look for answers i hope we kan find a kure to save the wrold form certain death" "me too" relyed Elkus "it is goode to meet youe again wen we are not figtening on enemye teams this timye" "yes it is elkus" sayed Boudciea "caeser was a strong emeney and he manage to defet the kelts in battel with yor jelp so we cold not take Roman" "yes he did youe was also a strongye fighter it is goode to have youe with us" "thank you if Kells is efen half as strogth we can stop this plague together" and now they had reeched end of moors and there wasnt any more to look into "oh well i hope the orthers haf some more klues" "me too" and so they heeded back to the meeting place. at the place they was the last for arrive they met Kells and obleix and Dracula who was carrying a scull caldron under his arms and also Sirues Black and elrond but minotaur was not there! "we are sorry minotaur was kill by strange emeny orks" sayed serous "he scarificed himself to sop them they were very scare and danergous" also there was Tutenkhanmn and Saladorins and asterix but Tuten had bean very bad scraped by some beast "it was a masive krodocile garding a evil river" yellowed Asterox "we fownd this key but for now we mist get him back to village for medicining" "good idea we can talk about a next plan their aswell" sayed Kells and so they all set off back to gaolish village.


	11. Chapter 11 Back to the Vilage

As the good team arrive back at gawlish village the skie was balck and it was thundery and ligentining and there was some hevy rain comin from sky aswell and Asterix sayed "oh now what had happened to the vilage" so they run quick into entraince gate of it and insid the was a big battel hapening in there oh no! many plauged orks maybe six hundred off them wear attaking guals villiage they had poison swords that drops with peices of plauiged blord and crossbow that cold fire slimely bolt and there was even a paluge troll what it look like a green cabe troll but with masive boils on its back and it was cary a klub maked form some old wood and it had much spike nail intop of it. obelix showted out "Cheif were are you" and suddeny form the other side of vilage they herd a voice "hear i am good team wile you had gorn the orcs attack our vilage wuthout our strongthest warriors many haf died come and jelp us!" and so the team did on rush in for saving the vilkage Asterox drinsk some of his posion and gets the super strong and did a masive punch on some ork and they died in a explloson of balck bord and plague juce. Kells got her avengerwings form Athena and showted "Get away fowl orcks this is not your land!" and she swung her swrod and cut off the hed of ober 15 orcs in one strick. Boudicia shooted some orc with her bows and arows and Serious balck did some spell but then in the distance their came a thing and it was a gigantous catapult fill off a masive pot of evil plageue liqued and then it fired onto the vilage and the plague destroy eberything. "quick we mist get away from here" yellwoes Drackula and so the good team and survoviers form village started to run away "I know a safety palce where we can go" mention Salaodnros ok" relyed Kells and so they did on follow saladoris to the place.


	12. Chapter 12 The Emeny Revealed

After few ours of running the team had maked it to sekert place Slaondoris had talked abowt it was a small abandonred hut in middel of a forest and so they all went on inside. Insid of hut their was a spooky lite flickering onto the walls form a lantren and some bat was liffing on the keeling but Darkula sacred them away and so Kells and Tutekshaman and the rest of good team went in. only cheif vitalastiax and druid Getafox and also the bard Caconix had manged to escape from battel at village and so they wentr into hut aswell. "Ok here were are" mention saladorinus and Kells sayed "Yes but the hole village has been destroyed now how will be make a plan for fite back vs plague" "we fownd some clues" relyed Asterix and he gots out his key maked form the balck iron with te evil symbol of red eye onto it "I no that eye"" yellows Kelly "yes it is the eye of Swaron" spat Darkula darkly "i thowght we hard dealed with sauron for teh last time when we rescued the caeasr form him" "he was very powar maybve he did not really die" "yes maybe the orks we found had the same scumbol on them aswell" whipsered Sirous Black and then obelisk "we also found this scull caldron in a dark cave it has much skulls on it and smells of the bad stuff maybe Gefafix can look at it" "ok" muttured gelatix but he looks scared and then suddeny a masive thunderclap kame form above and when the look back at getafix he had turned red and had a huge red eye cymbol on his forehard and wen he begins to speak it is the Sauron voice insted "HAHA I HAVE BEEN PROCESSING THE DRUID TO MAKE MY EFIL PLAUGE ALL ALONG HE WAS TOO PATHEFIC TO RESIT MY POWAR HE DIDNOT NO NOTHING BUT NOW I HAVE NO MOAR USE OFF HIM I HAVE CREATED TEH ULTMIATE PALGUE ARMY WITH HIS HELP" and then it went back to Gatifix voice and he showted "noooo i am sorry cheif" but then he explosed into a clowd of red and balck blood and they cold hear Swarons lauf fading into distance "HAHAHAHAHA" no getaficx!" yelowd chief but it was too late and now he was ded.


	13. Chapter 13 plague plan

So Getafix had just dyed by the efil of Sauron and the rest wear waiting in hut to make a plan for stopping evil palgue. "Swarton must have build a big palce for keeping all of bad plague jouces or something maybe if we can find it we can sop the form spreeding any faster" sayed Tutenskahmun "that is good idea" meniton Kells "but who will safety the wrold from amy of new plague orks while the rest go for finding plagyue place" "i will do it" relyed Elnrod "i will go aswell" yellowed Serious Black "me too" whpsiered Salandoris "i have browght you to safety the gaul my task is done" "and us" showted Asterox and obelix and so it was decided elrond and sirious and Salandoris and asterix and obelix would all go to battel orc army to stop them from katching up. Kells and Drackula and Tutenskaham and Boudica would all go to searching for the palce but chief and cacophonix would stay to trie and get back teh vilage after orks had gone. so teh plan was made and the teams set off "be careful" sayed Kelly "we will try" anwser Saladonros and so they two teams went. First it was Elrond and Serious and saladorius and astericks and Orbelix and so they go to look for evil ork base. they went back to palce where they hard seen orcs their before aswell and after few ours of search Sorious finds some efil plague footprint "look over hear he showted "it is some evil foots" "hmm yes it is but wear do they to go?" and then they went off into the spokky plaged forest oh no! obelix was scared but Asterisx sayed "it will be ok ovelix" and so they did on go in.


	14. Chapter 14 following Rats

Meanwhale rest of team was going to find teh evil place were the plage it was beeing stored by the evil Sawron. "hmm i wonder where he wold store alot of nasty plague" wonders Darkula "maybe he would put it in Mordor" "maybve" answers kells "wait but morder was destoryed in part 1 when the Sauron was kill oh yeah" reembers dracula so they decieded to go and look arowned to gaul for a place. they search for a few daies and didnt find anything not efen one singel clue and so Kelly was getting sad "we must find out where Saoron is keeping the before any more innokent people dies!" she yellowed and just then suddenly out off the korner of his eye Elkus sawed a thing in the distance "Lookye ober thereye" he showted and so Kells did on go to look at it. it was a swarm of rat biggar than any orther rat they had even seen has big as a pig of maybe even as big as a cow! they were masive and some was black and others was green form splahes of nasty plague jouce and they all had gigant razor shrap claws maked off dangerous bone and fang the size of a arm and evil scaley tail cover in thorns "Oh no Sauron mist have mutanted some rat from Gaul to become teh mutant killar rats!" replied Asetrix and then Boudica said "maybe if we follow the rat swarem they will leed us to were we are going hmm?" "good idea" meniton Kelly and so they did on go to follow the rat stelthically. When the got closer they nooticed that rats was nooring on HUMAN BONE and they had blord dripp form the whiskers and tooths. but eventual the rats leaded them to a fortess it was maked of one million bones and out off the eyes of sculls drip the plage and their was clowds of green smoke all ontop of it and it was a nasti place "gasp" whispaed tutenkhamun "a efil bone fortreess this must be where he is keeping the plague" "but how to get in" "maybe this key will open it" and so Asterox tries the key and it opened the door to fortress! but just as team was goeng inthrow he door they heared a CHITERR CHATETR CHITHER nose behinds them oh no the rats was attacking!


	15. Chapter 15 Rat Battel

So good team hard jist maked it to scull fortress wear evil Saurons plague was but the bad rats had come and there it was ober too hundred of teh bard rats and so they had to battel it! Kells pull out her majic sword and swing it at rats and cut off some heads of rat Drakula got his vamprie blord draining sord and stabb some rats and he cabsorbed theres blood to heel himself aswell. Tutensjam summon a sand glolem and the sand thing did a snand shot attack and blassted away some moar off bad rats but then out of teh sewer infront of scull fortress it came a efen biggar more massiver rat the bigest rat ever on teh planet the size of a house of maybe even two hoses! and it had a crown of its head maked of balck iron with red metal in that aswell and then it did a jumping atack at asterix who did a punch back at face of bad rats king but he mised. then teh rat knig got onto its back legs and did a feersome SCREEACH and spat some poison at Astxerix he tries to didge but it didnt work! and then the poiosn hitted him and he died. "Oh no Asterix" showted Kells and she got the Avengerwings and flewed at the rat king hardly but the rat spiteed anorther strick of poason "nooo" yellows Bowdica and she jumped into the way and the poison kuaght her on the legs insted. and then Kelly took her sword and slash it down stait onto neck of rat king and the ret king explosed into a wave of green and black and red blord. "i am sorry for Aasterix but thankyou for safeing my live" sayed Kells "i wold have died but you are badley wounded" "its nothing" mention boddica "i am glad i haf hard the honor to fite by your side for safetying Gaul and britain and roman aswell now quick we must go inside before Sauron can do anymore bad stuff" "yes" and so they did gho into the bad skull fortress.


	16. Chapter 16 relese the Cracken

At the other place Elrond and Sirous black and salaodnros and also bolelix was going into a spoky woods for finding ork army. they hard follwed some evil foots there and eventual the come to a cleering in teh forest it was a masive clearling and then Sirous said "but where is bad ork army" and Saladoris relus "i dont not now" and so they did a search for it. Suddeny Serious noticked a bit of gras that was diferent color from rest of grass it was brown coolered and so he drop his foot onto it and kick hard THUD THUD it was a sekret trap door! "hey" he showted "i have fowned a tarp door maybe this is where ordcs army is" and so they open trap door with a lowd creeeking noise. Insid it was drak and the tennel warls was damp with something slimey Siruis did a lumos spell for lightening up the palce and then they gaspd "gasp" the walls was fill off slimely red and balck blord and green plague juices and it was giffing off a terribel smell like a dead bodie that had been left for ober 1000 years to get rottened. the floors was cover in broken bones nand it krunched under the feet as they walked it was very scare but the good team was not sacred. Eventuall they came to a rock and out off the rock was a masive cavern the size of 29 foot ball feeld and siorus floated his lumeos over to see what was down there. The canyon walls was hard cravings of humangus red eyes on it pianted in blord and down at bottom it was samembling the most biggest army they had ever seen even bigar than army of Roman or gaul or bretain even moar than dark army of Swaron in part 1 it was full of normal orcks and plagued orcs and plauge trolls and gigant disased rats and their was even some posion spketres what is like a normal specter but insted of ghosty stuff it was maked off bad palhgue! and also it was a masive poole of juices and piason and tocixs and other nasty stuff and as they watched a beast begins to riase form the pool it was a PLAGUE KARKEN! it had eight tenatcles as long as 100 meters each covered in bliasters and boiuls and it had a mowth with a thousand teeth inside and masive bad eyes and then it began to roar loudly ROAR ROSAR and the drak army begins to chear "WE ATTACK THE REST OF THE PATEFIC GAUSL TONITE AND THEN TOMROW WE WILL CONQUER BIRITAN!" showted kraken and then the army cheers even loweder than ever "oh no what will we do" whisped Elrond.


	17. Chapter 17 brave sacrifice

As the good team was watcjed the bad kraken suddeny it strikked hard with its tenatcle onto a button on the other side of craven and the walls begin to slowly lowering down with a rubmeling noise! and the army did cheer for the thired and final tiem and so they begins to march out off cave and up onto the suraface. Kraken was rideing on a massive wave of plague and water and blrod and skcull and dead bodue and bones and posion in each tenatacle it had equipps a masive weapon driping with acid it had 2 swords 1 axe 3 spaers and 2 maecs. "nooo we are too late" scraemed Obelix "no" sayed Serious black i jave a plan but we will not makes it out alive" and Elrond did a think and then he sayed" if we mist die to save the wreold and people of Roman and gaul and Britian then we must" "ok" and so said the plan "elrond and Obelix will go down and start to figte the army meanwhale i will stay here and do a spell to make the carevn colapse killin army but i will need time to do spell" "ok we will protect yo" and so Elrond gots out his elf sword and obeleix got his fist and so they did one final bow to each other and jumps down of teh ledge for the fite. Obelix pick up hige boulder and throws it at Kraken but kranek blocks and laufed "HAHAH INTRUDERS YOU CANNOT SOP US" thousand of orcks runs an Elrodn but he dodged out of way and slcied with his elf sword and kills much orcs with singel blow. kraken lash his tematacle at them but obelix grab onto the tenatcle and pulls hard onto it riping it off and the kraken started to blead plague blord all over "NOO STOP THEM AMRY OF ORKS" and then one millen orcks karged at Eldorn and obelix but just them they here lowd rumbeling nose RUMBLE RUMBEL KARASH and the rocs starts to fall in just then serious black jumps down "goodbye" they all said to each other and then the ceeling fell in with the mightey crash. all of orcks and troll nand posoin ghost was kill but as the rubbel was clearing the plague kraeken pull itself out of it hard got mising 4 and a half arms and was badly wounded but it was still altive and then it luafed "HAHAHA IT WILL TAKE MOAR THAN ROCK TO KILL A PLAGYE KRAKEN" and got its wave back and started to go towards scull kastle for killing rest of Gaul!


	18. Chapter 18 Edwards Revenge

Meanwhile Kelly and Dracula and tutenkhanmun and Boodica hard maked it inside the evil sckull fortress castel boudicea legs was bleeding bad and so kells got a piece of her cloak and ties it rownd as a bandage "here this will help its the last i can do" "thanks kells" and so they go to loke for palce that plague was beeing keeped. soon they kame to a door and it was locked with big grey steel lock Dracola tried the key but it did not "no this key wont work" he spat "how will we get passed" the just then they herd a evil lauf behind them "hahaha" "i know that voice" showted dracila "Eudard cullen!" and then form behind them there was a clapping sound "well done Dracula you patherfic foel it is me i sayed i wold be back to finish what i started you will nevar make it out alive you darkula most of all" he was still half a ghst and had evil red eye mareks on his forehead and then in a flash darcula had done a sword slash on door and it was scliced open "go my friends i will sop cullem" "no" mention kells "i wont leave you to die" "it will be eduard who will die" snarled Darucla and then he sayed "go" and so Kells and Tuten and boudcia all ran throw he door quickly. Then Cullen flowted towards Dracula "i have been wayting all this time for a rematch drakula i have been given new powars by the new master i am the powar now efen more then you old vampire!" "What new master" relyed Dracula "soon yoir friends will see" laufed the Edward and pull out his sword what it was also half ghosty and dracula gots his blord drain sword and they had a sword figte in the scull castel! Darkula swung at Edaurd but he blocks and then cullen did a slice but darcuka ducks under it quickly "You are strong darcula but i am the strongther" he showted and he did a spiriti blast maked of plague at drack and Darcula was hit! "i will not lose to a pafthetic like you" gnarled Drcula and he did a masive stab at cullen and he was hit and clullen bleeds some plague ghsot blord "you will pay fr that and Cullen reaches into his pocket and pull out anorther ghost bomb and lighted it and strated to lauf "hahaha" "nooo" yellowed dracula and like a ligtening he karged into Erdward and stabbs him the blord drain sword went into his bodie and masive drips of blood came out "now you are dead" "haha ha" laufed edward softely "i am but you were too late the bomb will still go off i will take you with me" and just as Dracula looks down for bomb a masive explosideon fills the corridor and smoke and ligten and lowd noise and stuff. and when it hard cleared their was nothing left the corider was empty oh no!


	19. Chapter 19 The God of Plauge

As they was running Kells strated to cry "noo Dracula why" and Boduica hugs her "dont worry we will stop this bad plaige for him" and then up ahead Tutenkahmun saw anrother doorway and throw he door was a masive drak chamber where they cold hear voices! "we must be care" whisepred Tuten and so Kelly and Boiduca and tutenkhanm and elkus all crept into the drak room in the doorway. Once they was insid they cold hear three voices the first voice sayed "MY LORDS THE KARKEN IS ON HIS WAY WITH HIS DARK ARMY AS WE SPAEK" "swaron!" whispered Kelly "but who is he talk to" mentoin tukenhamun then the second voice spoke "GOOD GOOD MY MINION YOU HAVE DONE WELL FOR SUCH A PAFETHIC ONE" it was voce Kells didnt now! but Tutenshaman said "oh no that is voice of Nurgle the playge god from Warharmer 40k he mist be the one behind all this nasti plauge but he is one of the most powar beings i have ever known" "and then the third voce spoke and it sayed "when gaul is konquered then we will go to england and kill all of the people and then Roman will be the most powar land in the whole wrold we will deal with the week gaulish survivors later" and then Boduica gasp but Kells was very quiet then she sayed "i now that voice it is the voece of my farther" "what" "i dont no but i think we mist go and find out was is happening here" and so Kells got the Avengerwings and tutensuman summon a massive sandstorm and boudica gots her bow and arrows ready and then Kells lighted up the whole room with godess powars then they cold see two masive thrones and kellys father the Old ceaser was sitting in one ad in the other was Nurlgle a horrib plauge god he looks alike a man but green and cover in slime and sores and he hard horns on his head and a extrat plauge stain eye on his forehaed and then in teh middel of room was Suaorn! they all turn to look at good team "father!" yellowed AthenaKells "wat are you doing working for Saoron and bad Nurgle i am hear to stop this evil plague why are you jelping them?" "kells!" said the old ceaser and then he sayed "i am working with Nurgel he promised me that together we cold destroy the gaul and the Britian and Roman wold be the only powarful land left he also got swaron to work for me aswell he has been a useful servent" "but i dont want to kill all of gauls and britans" relied Kells "they are my firends" and boudica said "i thought you wear a more honorable man than this old ceaser" and then Ceaser showted "what are you doing with her the Britiians kill your mother in a invashion they mist all die!" "ENOUGH" yellowed Nugrle "SWARON DEAL WITH THIS INTRUDERS" "but spare my daughter" sayed old Ceaser and then the final battel began!


	20. Chapter 20 Final Battle Part 1

Kells gotten her wings and flew into air Swaron toke his mace in both hands and did mightey strike at her but Tutenkhamun fires his snad tornado at Sauron and it hitten him in teh face and blinds him "ARAGAGA" raored saorun and then he got his gaunelt and did a fire shoot at tutnehanan it was conjir of all the fires form Mount Doom and it was terribley hot and burny and stuff and AthenaKells tries to block with her Athnena powars but Tuten was hit and the evil fire melts him in a singel blast "HAHAH" laufed Sooron you will be next" and he start to channel powar of fores of mondor onto his mace and swings but just then Booduca shoots a arrow at him and it nock him off ballance and then Kells flew into him for a final blow and she puts the sowrd inthrow his helmet the Anthenasword slicked throw the helmet like buttar and then the heard scream of Saorn "NOOO" and then he shrivvels up like the Which King in Lord of rings part 3 and then he died. "UNLESS MINION" showted Nurgle "old ceaser help me kill this rabbel" "ok" muttred old Ceaser and he gots out his majic Zeus sword and got the Zues voice "Kelly why are you figheting me we can make Roman the strongthest" and he flew at Booduica and did a mighety sword lash "nooo" yellowed Kells "leve her alone!" and she meeted him in the air the the swords smash agakinst each other but then he fire a ligtening blot at Bouudica "get out of the way Kells i dont want to hurt you aswell" "nevar you will not harem her!" and she intracepted the blot and was hit and then kells was wonded and boudica starts to cry and she tooks her spaer of all Keltic gods and jumops into the air "if i dont make it Kells i mist say that i loved you!" and she slash the legs of ZeusCeaser and he showted in pain. Then kelly reelised than she also loved Bodica "stop this both of you i dont want to see ether of you die i love you both" and then ceaser thouwgt and then he lowerd his sword and sayed "if you truely love her i will not harm her" Meanwhale Elkus was batteling plauge god Nurgle Nurlge shooted some plague at him but Elkis ran away and then nurgel conjur a bit orb fill of the baddest paglue ever nown and threw it at eklus "oh noye i will beye hit" mentoin elkus but then he did a karge throw orb and some of the plague spill on him but he maked it to bellie of Nurge and did a horn slice and it did a big woond onto his bodie and some plgue blord spill out. then nurgel showted at Ceser "HELP ME YOU OLD FOEL THEY ARE WINNING KILL THE KELTIC" then zeusCeaser thinks again and he got zues avengar wings and showted "NEVAR THSI ENDS NOW YOU WULL BE THE ONE WHO IS KILL!" and then Ellus and zeusCeaser and AthenaKells and Boduica all went to fite the Nurgel!


	21. Chapter 21 Final Battel Part 2

So it was the finfal beattle against the bad Nurgel and hust as the was getting ready to fite inthrow he door their came Kraken oh no! but kraken was badly wounded and he showted "I AM HERE OH MASTER" "WHERE IS THE PLAGUYE ARMY" relied Nuragle "OH NO AMRY WAS DIED BY THE INTUREDERS" "WHY MIST ALL MY MINEONS BE SO USELES" scraem Nugrle "HURY UP AND FIGT THIS EMENY THE CEASER HARD BETRAY US" and so kraken equp his weepons and went into figte. Elkus and Boudica battel kraken and karaken swung his Mace at Eklus but elkus block with his horns he was week from the plague orb though oh no! then Boudica did a arrow shot into face of Krakn and he was hit and he roar with pain and swung everywepon at them in a frenzued attack some of wepons hitted the ceeling and it start to kolapes in. some of rocks hitted the Kraken and hurt him and moar rocks was falling down and then Anethakells and ZueisCeasoer was going vs the nurgle and Nurgle got a mightey plague breath but Kels a light beam to absorb it and Ceaser threw a ligtening blot at him and he was hit! but then bad Nurgel did a masive plague slash with horrib diseased claws onto the Caesar and he was knock out of air onto the flor and he lost the ZeusWings and his voice wnet back to normal then Kells cried "nooo farther" and then her father whipsered "i see i was wrong finish this war for me and your mother Kells make firends with the Gauls and the birtian and dont let any more innokent people die" and then he died "NOOO" scraems Kells and she got biggar Avengerwings then she had ever had before and nurgel laufed "FINFALLY A REAL CHALENGE" and so the battel VS nurgle!


	22. Chapter 22 the Return

Nurgel drew a giganturan plague coevered sword with a lot spikes and scull and stuff on it from his belt and then him and Kells did a sword figte. Meanwhile kraekn had died of his wounds but Boudica and elkus was doding fallen rocks "we mist help Kells" sayed Boudicaa"there is notye much weye can do" relied Elkus "this is herye battle now" but they keeped trying to get to Kelly for jelping her. then Kells was blocking nurgle attacks and Nurgel luafed one last time "HAHA THIS HAS BEEN FUN BUT I AM TIERED OF PLAYIN NOW I WILL END YOU" and he starts to do a spell and behind him all of the walls burst and a milion gallon of fowl plague jouce starts to spill onto the room it was fill of blord and piosn and toxics and other stuff "I WILL DROWN YOU IN PLAGUE IT IS THE MOST POWAR EVER KRETED" he showted and Kells swopt down to grab Boudica and Elkus before they was hitted and then she sayed "we will end this togerther" and Boudica nods and then Kelly flew up to nurgel face "NO NOW WE WILL END YOU!" they both shouted and kells stab her sword into face and Boudjica stabbs kelt spear aswell and the both went throw the face "NOOOOOOO" and the Nurgel fell down ded. but the room was still afiling with plague and so Kells quiekly flew out "we cant die now not after all this" and the plague was chasing them fastenly but just at last moment they gotted out and behind then the saw scull fortress explosde into a mass of plauge and stuff and they had excaped by a singel second! then Kells flew back to Gaul with boudica and Elkus who were the only survivered of battel and they meeted up with Chief who was rebuilding Gawlish village "we have kill the bad Nirgel and stop plauge for ever" sayed Kells "thank you but wear is asterix and oibelix" "they died" "ok we will have a masive feest in there memory" and so Kells and Boydica and eljus stay for feest and they eat wild boar pziza and bbq chieken and spicey noddles. "we must also make an allyiance" mention Kells "so gauls and Roman will nevar battel each orther again" "ok" nand so the go back to Roman. in Roman kells had a funeral for those who had died and build a satue of all but the Ceaser and Dracila and Tutenshaman got there own statue all outisde the Ceaser palace. and then Kells and Boudica got married and deiced to make Brittan and roman a new joined up land and all of the peopels came to their weeding and eberyone was cheering as they kiss and made there bee peace across the lands forevar more and there was no more evli for them to battel ... at least for now

THE END


End file.
